A Hundred Passing Moments
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Momen-momen bersama Saniwa dan pedang-pedangnya. Tentang kesehariannya bersama pedang yang baru, yang lama, yang mencinta sesama-coret, saling mencintai. Tentang Aruji yang berusaha membantu kisah cinta anak-anak kesayangannya walau dirinya masih sendirian ditemani sepi. [Male!Saniwa]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Jadi ceritanya saya kembali nulis cuma untuk menyalurkan hasrat (?) terpendam (?) selama saya main TouRabu. Karena yang mengerti Saniwa hanyalah para Saniwa lainnya. Saniwa, always listening, always understanding. /gakusahiklan/

…ini a/n rasanya gak ada gunanya…gak nyambung pula.

 **Touken Ranbu © DMM Games/Nitroplus**

 **Warnings!**

 _May contain OOCness, Male!Saniwa, sho-ai, bromance, sedikit nyerempet (karena takut nabrak kalau bablas), bisa jadi isinya nOTP yang lagi baca. Gak sesuai EYD._

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Day 1**

.

.

" **Apa kedudukanku sebagai sebuah tiruan begitu mengganggumu?"**

.

.

Hari yang cerah di _citadel_.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru meneguk segelas teh sambil menikmati pemandangan taman. Ia duduk sendirian di selasar, setidaknya hingga ada satu sosok makhluk berambut pirang tertutup kain—berhijab?—yang lalu menghampirinya, hanya untuk melihat, menghela napasnya, lalu kembali berlalu entah kemana.

Tunggu, memang dia mau kemana? 

"...Yamanbagiri, kalau kau mau meledek tidak usah setengah-setengah." 

Yang dipanggil hanya berdiri dan menoleh. 

"Aku tidak meledek. Hanya saja, kau begitu santai ketika kekuatan kita masih belum memadai untuk pergi ke garis depan, Aruji-sama." 

"Bukankah kau sendirian saja sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungiku? Kupikir aku tidak perlu yang lain selama aku bisa berduaan denganmu~" 

Yamanbagiri terdiam, membelalak, lalu berlari pergi sambil menutupi wajahnya—yang memang sudah tertutup kainnya itu—yang sekarang berubah warna seperti sosis sapi rebus. 

Lucu, Arujinya hanya tertawa kecil. 

"Dasar, dikiranya aku bercanda. Aku serius lho~" 

Suara bersin dan suara benda jatuh menggema di ruangan belakang.

Hari yang cerah di _citadel_ berubah menjadi hari yang panas untuk pedang bermata biru yang satu itu.

* * *

A/N: ...MAAFKAN SAYA.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ...yak saya ternyata masih punya nyali buat nulis ginian

 **Touken Ranbu © DMM Games/Nitroplus**

 _ **Warnings: see the first chapter.**_

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Maafkan aku, aku merasa kasihan pada macan-macan itu..."**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Gratak._

Sang Saniwa merasa lega ketika mendengar suara pintu digeser dengan hati-hati. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Biasanya, Yama-chan—panggilan sayang yang tidak _manly_ dan memalukan bagi Yamanbagiri Kunihiro—membuka pintunya biasa saja, tidak pernah sok pelan-pelan seperti itu.

Tumben.

"Kau sudah pulang, Yama—"

...itu apa?

"—chan...?"

Lebih tepatnya, itu siapa?

* * *

Arujinya menatap lekat-lekat ke arah satu sosok mungil dan putih itu. Seekor macan putih kecil melingkari lehernya, dan empat lainnya berkumpul di dekat kakinya. Jadi, selera Yamanbagiri Kunihiro itu _shota_ manis seperti ini?

"...Yama-chan, kalau mau bawa pulang pengantin bukan begini caranya."

"D—dia bukan seperti itu!"

Sang shota yang dibicarakan makin menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tudung panjang si rambut pirang. Sang Saniwa memandangnya dan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan takut, aku _nggak_ gigit, kok."

Ia menunjuk ke arah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

"Justru yang gigit itu dia."

"Aruji!"

"Maaf, maaf."

Ia terkekeh kecil sambil melihat ke arah anak kecil yang tadi ketakutan, sekarang anak itu sudah berdiri gemetaran di depannya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Go—Gokotai..."

"Kau diculik dia?"

Gokotai menggeleng. Yamanbagiri memalingkan muka.

"Dia ikut sendiri denganku."

"Ah—eh... um... iya..."

Arujinya memicingkan mata.

"Bohong."

"B—benar, kok."

"Pasti karena kau tidak tahan melihat dia dan kasihan maka kau ajak dia untuk kesini karena dia tidak ada tempat pulang. Iya, kan?"

Semburat merah terlihat di muka _uchigatana_ satu itu.

"...a—aku di kamarku kalau kau perlu."

"Eh, tapi-!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Yamanbagiri langsung berlari dan menutup pintu menuju kamarnya. _Dasar tsundere_ , batin Arujinya.

"Nah jadi, Gokotai..."

"I—iya?"

"Selamat datang di keluarga kecil ini."

"...maksudnya aku diangkat sebagai anak? Lalu yang tadi itu ayahku?"

Saniwa terdiam. Keduanya saling pandang.

"...pfft—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku baru terpikirkan malah, menikah dengan orang itu."

Terdengar suara bersin dari sebuah kamar berisikan sebuah—atau seorang?— _uchigatana_.

"Keluarga tidak harus selalu ayah-ibu-anak, kan? Gampangnya, sih, aku pemilikmu sekarang. Jadi..."

Gokotai bingung.

"..Ah! panggil aku kakak ya~"

Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat Arujinya sedang berpose memalukan sambil mengedip ke arahnya. Maksudnya kakak itu, bagaimana? Tuannya sekarang ini sedikit... aneh.

"B—baiklah, aruji-sama..."

Arujinya menggembungkan pipi dan _pundung_ di pojok ruangan. Gagal dipanggil kakak itu meninggalkan luka psikologis, mungkin?

* * *

 **Day 2.5**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Yo, Jendral. Kuharap kita bisa berteman."**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Yama-chan, kau itu _shotacon_ ya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Aruji-sama."

Istilah _shotacon_ memang belum ada di masa mereka, sih.

Hari inipun seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro membawa pulang _tantou_ ke _citadel_.

"Kamu ini hobi menculik anak kecil?"

"Aku bukan penculik, dia sendiri yang bilang mau ikut."

Sang wajah baru itu berdeham pelan.

"Namaku Yagen Toushiro, kuharap aku dan adikku bisa sedikit membantumu, Aruji."

Adik?

"...oh, Gokotai? Oh, kalian bersaudara?"

Yagen mengangguk. Arujinya memiringkan kepala.

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"...badanmu kecil sih, tapi, kok suaramu macam om-om begitu?"

Om-om?

 **...OM-OM?**

"Yah tapi suaramu seksi sih, jadi tidak apa-apa~ "

"Yagen, dia memang aneh tapi bisa diandalkan kok," bisik Gokotai.

"B—baiklah, Aruji-sama..."

Dia... salah pilih orang atau bagaimana, sih?

"Biarkan saja, paling-paling kebanyakan makan _mizuame_."

Yamanbagiri berlalu, meninggalkan dua _tantou_ dan seorang Saniwa yang memasang muka aneh pada kedua _tantou_ itu.

Mungkin sebaiknya Yagen tidak perlu ikut saja tadi.

* * *

 **A/N: iya suara Yagen itu seksi ahahahaha—saya lelah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Touken Ranbu © DMM Games/Nitroplus**

 **Warnings:** _Yamanbagiri-tsundereness-exploitation, headcanons, OOCness, dan yang sudah disebutkan di chapter_

 _pertama._

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku tidak akan melihat ke masa lalu."**

" **Aku dilindungi oleh perlindungan suci Aizen Myou'ou."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sepi.

Setiap kali _uchigatana tsundere_ dan kakak beradik _tantou_ itu pergi ke garis depan, _citadel_ selalu sepi. Tentu saja, _citadel_ yang sebesar itu, baru dihuni oleh lima wujud manusia saja. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Biasanya ia menggoda Yamanbagiri, tapi, kan yang bersangkutan sedang pergi.

Sang Saniwa terus berdoa agar mereka pulang dengan selamat dan tanpa luka. Tentu saja untuk mengurangi biaya perbaikan, ia butuh untuk menempa pedang baru kan?

Ia memang Aruji yang jahat.

"Kami pulang~"

Suara manis Gokotai dan suara pintu geser membangunkannya dari kondisi setengah tidur. Akhirnya, ada yang bisa digoda lagi.

"selamat data—oh, ada wajah baru di sini."

Arujinya melihat ke arah _tantou_ yang bertambah menjadi empat.

"Permisi, namaku Namazuo Toushiro."

"Aku Aizen Kunitoshi, salam kenal!"

Ia tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah Yamanbagiri.

"Selamat datang. Kalian termakan ucapan pria cantik ini juga, ya?"

"Jangan panggil aku cantik, Aruji-sama!"

"Eh, tapi kau memang cantik, kan? Buktinya kau seperti magnet bagi _tantou-tantou_ mungil ini~"

Semburat merah kembali menghiasi muka pria yang disebut cantik itu. Entah malu, entah marah, yang pasti Arujinya mengesalkan.

"Kau punya bakat, ya, Yama-chan."

"Bakat seperti apa, maksudmu, Aruji-sama?"

"Bakat menjadi germo."

Satu gerakan dan sebilah pedang melintang hampir menyentuh leher Saniwa yang menggodanya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda..."

"Sudahlah, Yamanbagiri-san, dia sudah meminta maaf," ya ampun, Namazuo, kau begitu baik hati.

Yamanbagiri menurunkan pedangnya.

"Aruji-sama, seharusnya kau lebih serius lagi."

"Aku serius, kok!"

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Mencintaimu~"

 _ **Skak mat.**_

* * *

"Um, ini selalu terjadi di antara Yamanbagiri-san dan Aruji-sama... a—aku mohon kalian memakluminya..."

Gokotai mencoba menjelaskan situasi pada Namazuo dan Aizen yang hanya bisa tercengang melihat display di depannya.

Seorang Saniwa yang menggoda Yamanbagiri yang sudah dalam _critical condition_ dengan semburat merah dari telinga ke telinga, mencolek-colek pipi satu-satunya _uchigatana_ di _citadel_ itu sambil menggodanya sesekali.

...kadang memeluknya sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke lengan Yamanbagiri.

Jelas bukan sesuatu yang pantas dilihat para _tantou_ yang masih suci itu.

"...mereka itu sudah menikah?"

Namazuo bertanya, bermaksud memecah keheningan. Sambil memperhatikan Aruji barunya yang bersusah payah menyeret Yamanbagiri ke kamarnya. Kamar Yamanbagiri, tentu saja, bukan kamar Saniwa.

"Tidak, Aruji-sama bilang ia bahkan tidak terpikirkan untuk menikah dengan Yamanbagiri-san..."

Muncullah topik pembicaraan mereka ...

...dengan cara melompat ke hadapan empat tantou itu dan berpose _kimo_.

"Tidak, tidak, adik-adikku tercinta. Itu hanyalah _display of affection_ seorang adik terhadap kakaknya~ kita harus memanjakan saudara kita, begitu!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan bunga mawar entah darimana.

Namazuo bengong. Aizen ingin pingsan dan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya mendengar kata-kata Aruji barunya. Sedangkan Yagen hanya berjalan berlalu ke kamarnya, meninggalkan tiga tantou lainnya sebagai tumbal bagi Arujinya.

"Namazuo jangan cemburu seperti itu, pelukan Aruji terbuka untuk siapa saja—"

Hening.

...tunggu, hening?

Suara pintu _shoji_ yang digeser menutup dengan rapat menyadarkan Saniwa yang satu itu.

Dia hanya mencoba mencintai dan cintanya ditolak adik-adik barunya. Adik-adik barunya juga tidak mau memanggilnya kakak.

Nasib.

* * *

 **A/N: ...yah jadi saya ngga ada kerjaan dan jeng jeng, lahirlah tulisan ini. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang mahasiswa kurang kerjaan di kampus sambil nungguin waktu nempa yang (lagi-lagi) 01:30:00. Makasih yang udah ripiu, saya bingung mau bales apa jadi saya apdet lagi aja (●´∀｀●) maaf kalau kurang berkenan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Touken Ranbu © DMM Games/Nitroplus**

 _ **Warnings: mentions of physical contact and a perverted saniwa dan hal lainnya yang sudah disebutkan di chapter sebelumnya**_

* * *

 **Day 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku keren, kuat, dan populer akhir-akhir ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Yama-chan, aku mau tambah anak. Bantu aku membuatnya."

Hari yang baru di _citadel_ bersama dengan seorang Saniwa, seorang _uchigatana_ , dan keluarga Awataguchi yang pada hari itu sedang tidak melakukan apapun. Entah karena Saniwanya sedang malas, Saniwanya sedang sibuk, atau karena Saniwanya malas.

Ya, karena Saniwa satu itu sedang duduk memangku dagu sambil minum teh bersama satu-satunya _uchigatana_ di citadel.

Setidaknya, satu-satunya untuk sekarang.

"...hah?"

Yang diajak bicara memandangnya dengan jijik.

"...Aruji, kau itu laki-laki dan kau tidak punya anak dan kau belum menikah dan kenapa harus aku yang jadi korban."

Arujinya hanya tersenyum menggoda.

"Maka dari itu, ayo buat di kuil. Siapa tahu kalau sambil berdoa kita bisa dapat anak~"

Ya, hari ini kalian bisa melihat hujan lokal di suatu tempat. Hujan teh, lebih tepatnya. Langsung dari mulut seksi Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

"...tolong hentikan candaanmu itu, Aruji-sama. Aku bukan istrimu."

"Baik, baik~"

Saniwanya hanya terkekeh memandang sang _uchigatana_ yang mengelap mulutnya sambil mencoba _keeping a straight face_ dengan bubuhan warna merah di pipinya.

"Aku mau menempa pedang baru."

* * *

"...jadi, maksudmu anak itu pedang?"

Awan mendung baru saja menaungi langit ketika keduanya sampai di tempat penempaan. _Swordsmith_ yang melayaninya sudah bersiap-siap sambil mendengarkan instruksi dari sang Saniwa.

"Begitulah!"

"Kalau begitu katakan dari awal, bukan membuat orang lain memiliki impresi berbeda, Aruji."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kau mau punya anak dariku atau tidak."

"Kita ini laki-laki."

"Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau di kuil—"

Sebuah tangan menutup mulut yang berbicara.

"Berhenti. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi."

Terasa sebuah senyum merekah sebelum tangannya diturunkan.

"Supaya kau ada teman, semoga saja _uchigatana_ lagi~"

Yamanbagiri menghela napas sambil memandang Arujinya dengan tidak percaya. Kenapa dia harus terjebak dengan orang ini?

* * *

"DINGIIIIIIN...!"

Hujan di hari itu cukup deras. Segera setelah mereka kembali dari tempat penempaan, hujan langsung turun. Saniwa dan para pedangnya berkumpul di ruangan tengah yang besar sambil berselimut. Supaya panas di tubuh tidak cepat hilang, alangkah baiknya untuk berbagi kehangatan, katanya.

Dan begitulah yang ditunjukkan oleh Arujinya pada para _tantou_ dan seorang _wakizashi_ yang masih mungil.

Dengan memeluk pinggang Yamanbagiri.

"Aruji! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau~ sekarang kan dingin, aku juga mau yang hangat-hangat."

"Bukankah Aruji sudah menyeduh teh? Minum saja tehnya!"

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, Yama-chan. Aku butuh kehangatan langsung yang bisa mencairkan hatiku ini."

Mengatakannya dengan nada serius malah membuat _uchigatana_ bermata biru itu ketakutan, malu, dan merasa jijik. Bayangkan, di depan anak-anak yang masih suci?

Pada saat yang sama, pintu ruangan tengah terbuka dan menampakkan satu sosok tinggi dan tegap berbalut warna merah.

Syukurlah.

* * *

Matanya menatap ke arah sosok berambut hitam panjang, basah terkena hujan. Terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

"Sebegitu terpesonanyakah Aruji melihatku? Sepertinya kepopuleranku meningkat lagi."

Arujinya hanya berkedip tak bergerak. Tangannya yang sejak tadi melingkari pinggang ramping pemuda berambut kuning itu sekarang menggantung lemas.

"Namaku Izuminokami Kanesada."

Terdengar isakan kecil—tunggu, isakan?

"A—Aruji-sama...?"

Suara kecil Gokotai membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu melihat ke arah Arujinya yang sekarang sedang menangis.

Menangis sambil meneteskan ingus lalu mengelapnya dengan ujung tudung Yamanbagiri. Yang memiliki tudung terlalu syok untuk memperhatikan ujung tudungnya.

"...kenapa..."

Masih mengisak.

"...kenapa kamu..."

Ia menunjuk Kanesada.

"...KENAPA KAMU TIPEKU?!"

Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan ekspresi Kanesada sekarang.

* * *

Hujan masih turun dengan deras di _citadel_. Terdengar suara katak bermain-main di sekitar taman. Seorang Saniwa masih berkutat mengeringkan rambut panjang milik Izuminokami Kanesada yang tengah duduk di depan Arujinya dengan hanya mengenakan selimut dan hakama hitam.

Sudah tentu atasannya yang basah ditanggalkan dan dijemur di dalam ruangan. Atas permintaan dari Aruji barunya.

Dan sekarang rambutnya dikeringkan dengan semacam alat. Pengering rambut, katanya, tetapi bisa mengeringkan hampir apa saja yang basah. Menarik.

"Kanesada-san~ rambutmu indah sekali~"

Setidaknya, Arujinya memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut. Memperlakukan rambutnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, lebih tepatnya. Seperti memegang anak kucing yang baru lahir. Dikeringkan lalu disisir perlahan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya ternyata Kanesada-san yang datang."

Ujung bibir Kanesada terangkat.

"Apa Aruji bahagia aku yang datang?"

"Sangat!"

Yang lainnya hanya melihat dari seberang ruangan sambil minum teh.

"A—ano... Yamanbagiri-san, kuharap kau tidak cemburu."

Kata-kata Namazuo membuat hujan lokal kembali turun di dalam ruangan.

"...kalian melihat hal-hal yang tidak pantas dilihat untuk seumuran kalian."

* * *

"Rambutmu sudah kering, tapi bajumu sepertinya belum..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Pakai selimut saja sudah cukup hangat. Lagipula hujannya sudah mulai berhenti."

Arujinya menyeringai.

"Begitu? Tapi, jangan salahkan aku ya kalau aku menyerangmu saat tidur."

"Hah?"

Seketika sepasang tangan menelusup ke dalam selimut yang dipakai Kanesada dan memeluk dadanya. Karena tangannya lebih pendek, telapak tangannya berada persis di atas otot bidang Kanesada...

...dan mulai bergerak seperti memijat.

Terutama di bagian tertentu.

"Soalnya, Kanesada-san seksi."

"...HAAAH?!"

Yamanbagiri dan Kanesada berteriak bersamaan. _Uchigatana_ pertamanya berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi mata dan telinga anak-anak manis yang sedang dinodai secara psikologis oleh Arujinya sendiri. Yamanbagiri kelabakan, Yagen curi-curi intip, Gokotai gemetaran, Aizen tutup telinga...

"Dada Kanesada-san indah, ya~"

...dan Kanesada pingsan.

* * *

"Aruji-sama! Sebaiknya pikirkan mereka yang masih kecil!"

Hujan sudah berhenti ketika Yamanbagiri menyeret Arujinya keluar dan meninggalkan Kanesada yang pingsan untuk dirawat oleh yang lain. Arujinya sudah meninggalkan luka psikologis bagi yang melihat 'aksi'nya tadi.

"Yama-chan kenapa? Cemburu?"

"BUKAN!"

Segera saja Arujinya memeluk pinggang uchigatana di depannya.

"Tenang saja, pinggang rampingmu tetap nomor satu kok."

Hari yang melelahkan di _citadel_ baru saja dimulai bagi sekumpulan _tantou_ dan _wakizashi_ yang berada di bawah naungan Saniwa yang satu ini.

* * *

 **A/N: ...ini ratingnya apa ya mau saya ganti aja kali ya haha—hahahaha. OH IYA ANON-SAN SAYA LUPA NAMAZUO ITU WAKIZASHI MAAFKAN— nanti saya edit dulu chapter sebelumnya deh QwQ /mager /plak Mizuki Ryuka, ini Saniwanya laki-laki kok :3 Kuroka, jangan ingetin saya atas semua effort saya—yang gagal terus—buat nempa Ichi-nii /nangis maafin saya bikin anak-anak manis ini jadi korban /plak**

 **Semoga berkenan QwQ maaf kalau kurang lucu, saya nyoba bikin plot yang agak 'bener' walaupun ujungnya nggak bener juga/cri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Touken ranbu** **DMM Games/Nitroplus**

 **Warning!**

 **Chapter ini berisi self-indulgent seorang saniwa yang terobsesi pada Yamanbagiri, headcanons, might be OOC, might be nOTP. Readers discretion is advised owo)**

 **._._._._._.**

 **Day 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Calon istriku."**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **._._._._._.**

Pagi yang cerah di _citadel_.

Kicauan burung kenari yang mencari makan membangunkan seluruh penghuni citadel dari tidur lelap mereka. Ada yang langsung memasak ke dapur, mengurus kuda, bekerja di ladang, bahkan latihan.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Aruji-sama, Aruji-sama!"

"...h-hah...?"

"Ayo bangun, sudah siang lho."

Ya, tepat. Saniwa mereka.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika suara Gokotai membangunkannya. Masih setengah tidur dan setengah sadar. Yang dipanggil hanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan lalu menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja. Terlelap kembali dalam hitungan detik.

"A-Aruji-sama..."

Tunggu, meja?

"Sebaiknya aku memanggil Yamanbagiri-san..."

Gokotai berlari mencari Yamanbagiri di luar; meninggalkan Arujinya yang sedang asyik membuat pulau di atas tumpukan kertas dan buku yang terserak di meja yang jadi bantalnya.

"Permisi."

Tak lama kemudian pedang yang selalu jadi target gombalan sang Saniwa itu masuk ke ruangan dimana seorang pemuda tergeletak berlumuran liur di atas meja. Eww.

"Aruji-sama."

Tidak ada respon.

"Aruji."

Masih diam.

Yamanbagiri terpaksa harus melakukan taktik terakhir yang cukup memalukan. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Saniwanya yang berada di alam mimpi dan berbisik pelan.

Sangat pelan.

Dan seduktif, mungkin.

"Aruji-sama, cepat bangun. Matahari sudah tinggi."

Respon Aruji-sama sepertinya menjadi lebih cepat dibandingkan respon _costumer service_ manapun.

 **._._._._._._.**

"Ahahaha! Maaf, aku benar-benar mengantuk sekali. Aku juga tadi sedang memimpikanmu. Maaf, ya?"

Sang Saniwa akhirnya terbangun dengan kondisi sebelah pipinya berwarna merah berbentuk tangan manusia.

Ya, tangan Yamanbagiri.

Siapa yang tidak kaget, orang yang kau bangunkan tiba-tiba saja menarik pipimu dan berniat untuk menciummu? Ditambah dengan mulut yang berliur dan kondisi yang baru saja bangun tidur?

Posisi mereka tadi begitu dekat.

Kau tahu, ujung biskuit po*ky yang tidak terkena krim?

Sedekat itu.

"Tolong jangan salah paham, Aruji-sama. Aku kesini karena dimintai tolong oleh Gokotai untuk membangunkanmu."

"Ah, ya, ya... Aku sempat mendengar suaranya tadi."

Yamanbagiri menghela napas. Kenapa dia tidak mau bangun ketika Gokotai yang datang? Cukup menyusahkan baginya yang sehari-hari harus mencuci pakaian. Kanesada? Tidak, tidak. Yamanbagiri tidak mempercayainya soal pakaian kotor. Bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba mencuri celana dalam para tantou?

Atau lebih parah lagi, tudungnya.

Kenapa? Karena Yamanbagiri melihatnya seperti itu. Tipe-tipe pencuri celana dalam.

Di _dojo_ sana, terdengar uchigatana berambut hitam bersin dengan keras. Yamanbagiri hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam, Aruji-sama. Kau itu sulit dibangunkan."

"Tapi, aku kan sedang belajar!"

Tumben. Biasanya Arujinya anti sekali dengan yang namanya belajar. Ada apa gerangan?

"Belajar?"

"Yap!"

"Memangnya Aruji belajar apa?"

"Merajut, tentu saja."

Merajut? Tidak ada tanda-tanda benang atau jarum rajut dimanapun. Tak ada bekasnya sama sekali. Yang di atas meja sekarang hanyalah tumpukan kertas dan buku-buku... sejarah?

"...Aruji. Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, kok! Aku benar-benar belajar merajut."

"Aku tidak melihat apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu. Memangnya Aruji merajut apa? Pakaian transparan?"

"Bukan. Aku belajar bagaimana merajut masa depan bersama seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro."

 **._._._._._.**

Pagi yang menggemparkan bagi para penghuni _citadel_. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam ruang makan, mereka disapa oleh pemandangan seorang Saniwa dengan cap telapak tangan di kedua pipi, seorang uchigatana yang warna mukanya sudah tidak jelas, dan seorang tantou yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

Sungguh sedap.

Mereka makan dalam diam, dengan pandangan tertuju pada sang Saniwa dan uchigatana berambut kuning yang sekarang tertunduk sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-ano... Aruji-sama, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gokotai, merasa khawatir dan separuh bersalah, bertanya pada korban-terduga-pelaku.

"Hm? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, itu..."

"Oh, ini? Jangan dipikirkan. Ini hanya hadiah penuh cinta dari calon istriku. Hahaha!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

"PANAAAASSS!"

 **._._._._._.**

"Aruji-sama... sudah kubilang berhentilah memperlakukan Yamanbagiri-san seperti itu. Begini akibatnya kan?"

Arujinya sekarang tengah duduk di atas futon di ruangannya, tangannya melepuh. Reaksi Yamanbagiri yang refleks menumpahkan mangkuk berisi sup _miso_ panas ke tangannya setelah ia mengklaim Yamanbagiri sebagai calon istrinya cukup membuatnya kaget. Tetapi, tentu saja itu tidak membuatnya jera. Ia malah makin tertantang.

Yagen, yang merawat lukanya saat ini, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Arujinya.

"Tapi, kan, Yagen..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi."

"Ugh..."

"Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, Aruji-sama. Sesekali pahamilah."

Yagen hanya menghela napas.

"Aku akan berada di dojo jika Aruji-sama membutuhkanku."

"Baik, baik..."

Arujinya ditinggalkan dengan bibir yang membentuk lengkung sempurna. Ayolah, ia hanya bercanda. Kenapa, sih, anak bersuara seksi itu harus sekeras itu padanya? Dia ini Arujinya tahu! Harusnya dia sedikit sopan—

"...p—permisi..."

—terhadapnya.

"A—Aruji... boleh aku masuk?"

...suara Yamanbagiri.

Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah.

"YA, YA SILAKAN!"

Pintu _shoji_ bergeser, memperlihatkan pemuda yang sedang ramai disebut Kise Hijab di dunia perinternetan itu duduk bersimpuh di depan ruangannya. Matanya melihat ke arah lain, raut mukanya terlihat—sedih? Atau perasaan bersalah?

"A—aku minta maaf soal tadi."

"Tadi? Ooh, itu. Jangan dipikirkan~"

"A—aku tidak bermaksud—"

Arujinya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau memang kau merasa ingin meminta maaf, lebih baik kau membantuku."

"Membantu...?"

Arujinya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita ke studio tempa."

 **._.**

 **A/N: JENGJENG. Ini isinya self-indulgent doang gara-gara saya kehabisan ide mau nulis apa HAHAHAHA(ry iya ini isinya fluff plus sinetron abis jadi jangan segan-segan buat ngelemparin celana dalem kurichan ke saya ya, saya tunggu /krik terima kasih sudah baca chapter mengerikan ini, semoga anda bisa tidur :"D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Touken Ranbu © DMM Games/Nitroplus**

 **Warnings: slight BL, kebegoan saniwa yang sulit ditolerir, (may be) OOC, may be your nOTP, headcanons, bahasa gaul, SaniManba**

 **Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **._._._._._.**

 **Day 8.5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **ABANG, AI LAP YU."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi... untuk apa kita kemari, Aruji-sama?"

Kini keduanya tengah berada di dalam studio nan pengap dan panas satu-satunya di _citadel_. Yamanbagiri memegang tudungnya dengan erat agar tak terkena api yang menyala di tungku tempa. Dindingnya sudah mulai berjamur, belum lagi minimnya jendela dan ventilasi udara membuatnya cukup sulit untuk bernapas. Siapa sih yang tahan berada di ruangan ini lama-lama?

Yamanbagiri merasa bahwa juru tempa mereka adalah seorang manusia super.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sang Saniwa memberikan instruksi dan resep pada juru tempa; bedanya kali ini bahan yang ia gunakan lebih banyak.

"Aku sedang mengaplikasikan ilmu yang kupelajari semalam."

"Ilmu?"

Arujinya hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia terus mengawasi pekerjaan si juru tempa dengan seksama. Tumben Arujinya seserius ini.

Ia terlihat sedikit lebih menarik.

Seketika wajah pucat milik pedang tempaan Kunihiro itu bersemu merah layaknya apel yang ranum. Apa sih sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan tadi? Arujinya terlihat menarik? Arujinya yang mesum dan sering menggodanya dengan rayuan maut sekelas pegawai _host club_ gagal itu? Arujinya yang kini tengah berdiri melipat tangan dengan gagah dan tampan itu?

Yamanbagiri sungguh ingin mematahkan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Ng—ngomong-ngomong, ilmu apa yang anda pelajari semalam, Aruji-sama?"

Yamanbagiri berusaha memecah ketegangan—wow, seorang Yamanbagiri yang terkenal pendiam?—dalam hatinya dan berdeham pelan. Berharap sang Saniwa akan menjawabnya.

"Kau yakin mau tahu?"

Arujinya bertanya balik. Demi _fundoshi kebiishi_ , ia sudah bertanya dua kali dan Arujinya masih saja tidak menjawab.

"Maka dari itu aku bertanya."

Arujinya tersenyum menggoda dan mengedip nakal padanya.

" _Shijuuhatte_ , hanya untukmu."

Notifikasi tiga jam dari si juru tempa tertelan suara teriakan menjijikkan dari seorang Saniwa dan tebasan pedang bertudung yang mengenai macam-macam barang.

Seharusnya ia tahu untuk tidak bertanya tentang hal-hal yang bisa menimbulkan kesalah pahaman.

 **._._._._._.**

Angin sore bertiup pelan, meniupkan daun-daun yang berserakan di halaman belakang. Seorang Saniwa dengan bekas sayatan di beberapa tempat di pipinya tengah duduk bersama dengan seorang _uchigatana_ narsis ber _kimono_ merah di selasar belakang. Sebuah nampan berisi teh dan _sakura mochi_ berada di antara keduanya dan sama sekali belum tersentuh. Pedang milik Hijikata itu menatap bingung pada Arujinya.

"Naa, Aruji... aku mengerti soal pantang menyerah, tapi kalau begini kan dirimu yang sudah kelewat batas."

"Berisik, dasar jomblo."

Jomblo, kata Yagen artinya adalah orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan dan mengenaskan karena tidak laku. Dikutip dari kamus bahasa gaul yang dicuri dari kamar Aruji, halaman 120.

Seorang Izuminokami Kanesada ini disebut jomblo?!

"Enak saja! Aku ini banyak penggemarnya, Aruji!"

"Ah, paling kebiishi tetangga sebelah."

Sabar, sabar. Kanesada hanya bisa mengelus dada menghadapi Arujinya yang tengah galau saat ini.

Galau adalah keadaan dimana sesorang merasa kurang semangat dan berpikiran negatif tentang segala hal, biasanya karena cinta tak terbalas atau cinta yang ditolak. Dikutip oleh Yagen dari kamus bahasa gaul halaman 68.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Arujinya terlalu agresif dan Yamanbagiri terlalu malu-malu—dan merasa jijik, mungkin, setelah diberi gombalan ala preman pasar oleh sang Saniwa. Kanesada menyesap teh yang hangat-hangat kuku, melihat jauh ke cakrawala dengan Arujinya yang kini berposisi seperti ulat di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin, Yamanbagiri harus didekati perlahan."

"Kalau pelan-pelan nanti malah lepas."

"Ya, itu kan resiko, Aruji. Lagipula mukamu tidak setampan aku, jadi mungkin sedikit sulit."

"...kampret."

Kampret; 1) kelelawar, 2) umpatan. Dikutip dari kumpulan bahasa gaul yang terlarang untuk anak kecil, Bab 1, halaman 7.

Kanesada merasa itu sebuah umpatan, bukan mengatainya sebagai kelelawar. Lagipula rambut hitamnya yang indah dan panjang ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan sayap kelelawar. Perawatannya mahal. Ia sampai harus mencuri _shampoo_ merk Pa*tene milik Arujinya tiga hari sekali. Rambut seindah ini harus diimabngi dengan _shampoo_ berkualitas.

Pantas saja sang Saniwa merasa bingung ketika persediaan _shampoo_ nya untuk sebulan habis begitu saja dalam dua minggu.

"Sudah sana, Aruji. Minta maaf atau apalah. Ajak kencan misalnya."

"Iya, iya, nanti mau diajak kencan ke studio tempa kok."

Demi kaos kaki Gokotai, Arujinya sungguh butuh tutorial kencan.

"Maksudku jalan berdua ke suatu tempat yang romantis, Aruji, bukan semacam pekerjaan begini."

"Iya, nanti sajalah, sudah mau tiga jam aku mau jemput anak baru."

Dengan langkah berat Arujinya berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kane langsung menuju studio tempa. Sedangkan Izuminokami Kanesada hanya terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan segelas teh di tangan.

...Yamanbagiri tidak diajak?

 **._._._._._.**

Mungkin hari itu tidak sepenuhnya hari sial bagi sang Saniwa.

Pasalnya, ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam studio tempa—yang kumuh, berjamur, dan pengap karena keterbatasan finansial itu—sebuah sosok tinggi berdada bidang dan berpinggul seksi—ahem—menyapanya. Sebuah figur yang berpadu dengan setelan hitam.

"Oh, selamat sore. Namaku Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, dinamai seperti itu karena aku bisa memotong bahkan sebuah tempat lilin dari perunggu."

Oke, tebakannya benar. Tidak sia-sia juga dia belajar semalaman.

"...tidak terlalu keren, eh?"

Segera saja Saniwa yang tadinya bermuka kusut seperti cucian belum kering itu melompat ke dalam pelukan pedang barunya dengan wajah menjijikkan ala Kisaragi Shi*tarou dari dimensi sebelah. Ia langsung membenamkan kepalanya di dada milik pedang Osafune itu dengan bahagia.

"ABANG, AI LAP YU."

Abang; panggilan sayang seseorang kepada kakak atau seseorang yang lebih tua, biasanya yang sudah cuku dekat. Dikutip dari diari Aruji tanggal 10 Januari 2015.

"Ahaha, Aruji-kun, apakah anda begitu senang bertemu denganku?"

"Iya, bang, aku bahagia.! Habis ini aku mati juga nggak apa! Aku sudah bahagia, bang. Sudah cukup.""

"Jangan begitu, Aruji-kun. Kalau anda mati, maka siapa yang akan membimbingku dan yang lainnya?"

Mitsutada melemparkan senyum tampan ala _idol_ yang terkenal di televisi. Sang Saniwa megap-megap macam ikan lompat keluar kolam.

Tetapi, naas. Di saat-saat yang begitu intim, tanpa ada jarak di antara tubuh keduanya, seorang pemuda _emo_ bertudung masuk...

"Aruji-sama, apakah anda—"

...dan merubah segalanya.

 _(dan kau hadir~ merubah segalanya~)_

Ahem.

"Hei, Yama-chan! Kita kedatangan kawan baru—"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Pintu studio dibanting dengan tidak indah. Langkah kesal dan jejakkan kaki yang keras terdengar menandakan bahwa Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tengah marah atas apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya di dalam studio.

Cemburu?

Tidak. Yamanbagiri bahkan sama sekali tidak menyukai Saniwanya. Siapa yang suka pada Arujinya, huh?!

Tapi mungkin itu hanyalah sisi _tsundere_ nya saja. Oh, tidak, Yamanbagiri bukanlah seorang _tsundere_. Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas, yang penting ia kesal.

Arujinya hanya terdiam, masih mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Mitsutada hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan sayang, seperti anak anjing. Tersenyum seolah mengetahui bahwa Yamanbagiri merasa cemburu pada Saniwa yang kini berada di pelukannya, padahal sesungguhnya hanya menahan rasa pegal di kaki akibat Arujinya yang menumpukan seluruh badannya ke arah Mitsutada.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Mungkin dia cemburu, Aruji-kun."

Saniwanya hanya memasang muka aneh dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Mitsutada sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo, kuantar berkeliling~"

"Terima kasih, Aruji-kun."

Baru saja keduanya keluar dari studio tempa, Arujinya berhenti dan membalikkan badan ke arah Mitsutada.

"Bang."

"Ya?"

Arujinya terdiam sebentar.

"Ada apa, Aruji-kun?"

"Malam ini tugas masak, ya. Hehe..."

Mitsutada hanya terawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Aruji-kun. Akan kulaksanakan."

 **._._._._._._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: HAYOLOOH MANBA KENAPA /dibuang lama-lama kok jadi sinetron ya huhu mafkan saya moodnya lagi begini 8"D maafin saya ;;;;;;;;**


End file.
